


Victory Day

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war drabble. (Written before Book 5.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Day

“It’s over.”

“Yeah.”

Neville stared out the window. “I thought it’d be sunny when it happened.”

Ron cupped Neville’s neck from behind. “Should it be? We’ve won, but so many people won’t ever see it. Maybe it should be raining.”

“I guess.” Neville turned and held onto Ron. “I just cant’ believe it. Seven years, and it’s over. He’s dead.”

“For good.” Ron tried not to think of how many other people he could say that about.

“Should we celebrate?”

“Do you feel up to it?”

“Not really.” Neville sighed and yawned. “I just want to sleep.”

“I could sleep.”


End file.
